Locking mechanisms are commonly used to secure storage compartments in office furniture including desks, cabinets, credenzas and other storage facilities. Conventional locking mechanisms have been used with storage facilities including, in some instances, anti-tip features designed to prevent cabinets and other storage units from tipping over accidentally if multiple drawers are allowed to open simultaneously. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,936,640, 5,056,877 and 5,062,678 show several examples of anti-tip mechanisms used in prior locking cabinet systems. Prior locking storage systems have used rotating conventional locking core systems.
An example of an earlier locking core system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,685. The noted reference shows an example of a removable locking core with a housing that is mounted on a cabinet drawer by exterior mounting screws. In other systems, locking apparatuses have been mounted by using conventional clips that must be attached from a position within the interior of the storage unit. During installation, the installer must securely hold the locking apparatus in place in the storage unit while trying to secure the mounting clip to the locking assembly portion positioned within the interior of the locking storage unit.
In some instances, locking core housings have been provided with retainer springs that may be installed through an opening in the front wall of drawer, cabinet or other installation site. U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,159 to Ramsauer discloses a complex retainer spring that is secured to a cylindrical lock housing by means of a bolt, screw or rivet. In some instances, the retainer spring may be installed prior to installation of the locking apparatus (assembly) in the locking compartment. However, the use of such a clip requires additional manufacturing steps in making the spring and additional means to secure the spring to the locking core housing. For example, if screws are used to secure the spring to the housing, suitable preformed openings must be provided in the housing to receive the screws. In other instances, threaded openings may also be necessary for this purpose. Where screws and bolts are used, for example, the housing must be adequately reinforced to receive and hold the screws or bolts securely after installation. Again, such features will add to the overall cost and effort required to manufacture and assemble the components.
In other instances, other special features may be required on the springs or on the housing in order to permit suitable fastening of the spring to the housing. Many of these features will add significant costs to the overall cost of making and installing the locking assembly units. Where certain added features require low tolerances in manufacturing and assembly, total costs are typically increased for those locking assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,092 to Patriquin refers to a unitary cylindrical housing that is molded from plastic. Patriquin discloses a front mounting cylindrical housing with integral retainers used to secure the locking assembly in place. However, the cylindrical housing in Patriquin is practically limited to installations that will permit use of plastic housings. Many installations require assemblies manufactured from other materials. The physical characteristics and properties of isotropic materials such as plastics used throughout the unitary housing in this reference may not be suitable for certain applications.